MY SOULMATE
by Lykeans
Summary: It's a special of two new chapters of part one and two! This is the first Cooler and Vegeta YAOI!male/male sex; it may take a while to get to the juicy parts so read to see how things started.
1. How they met

OK!!! I realize there's no stories between Cooler and Vegeta so I do the honor to do the first story b/w them. AND IT WILL BE YAOI!!! NO ACCEPTIONS!!! If you have a problem then leave and go to other stories.__ MMM. . .

* * *

**WARNING:**THIS IS YAOI!!(m/m) ... Cooler/Vegeta ... romance-believe it or not 'cause it is a fanfic smart ones!! Hurt, comfort and family.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own DBZ. . .YA' herd.

* * *

**MY SOUL-MATE**

(How It Started)

It starts on planet Vegetasei. The planet of the Saiyans; the greatest warrior race that ever existed in the entire universe. And as their king, Vegeta, must lead them all into greatness. His heir, prince Vegeta, is his next successor if the king shall fall. Creating a next generation to continue the royal blood line, to achieve thier goal into great power and the legand of the Super Saiyan. Hopefully that day will come soon.

The young prince is now three years old. He's playing in the royal garden with his mother after they've just ate breakfast. Chasing bugs, animals, or anything that moves with his preditor skills. Something caught his eye in most curiousity. The young prince smiles after realizing the multi-colored creature.

"Heh, hehehe. Mamma look a pretty bubba-fly." The young chibi prince shouts.

" I see. You got a keener sight than your father." His mother replied. Hugging her son with one arm while stroking his flaming black hair with the other. She smiles while looking at the bug.

"You think I'm better than papa?" The chibi prince asks with a slurry accent of Saiya-go.

"Hm. Of course you are." She kisses him on the forehead and continues starring at the site of the colorful bug.

"My lady!" A royal guard calls out to the mother-the queen." I must speak to you!"

The queen turns and kisses her son again."I'll be back. Go and enjoy yourself without me."

"O'kay mamma."He goes off chasing the colorful bug through the garden.

The royal guard comes up to the queen."I appolgize for interrupting you, but I have an emergency message for you from your brother. He's by planet Yadrot, coming, as we speak. He said something about a guy named Cooler."

"WHAT?!! Are you sure?!" The guard gives her the scouter. She takes the scouter, puts it against her head and presses a button revealing a message her brother recorded to her.

The message ends. A shocked and worried look is only expressed on her face."Where's my mate?! Does he knows of this?!"

The guard tips his head downward."He does my lady,but did nothing of the situation. His orders were to follow YOUR orders. He said he'll come when only FREIZA comes nothing more." The royal guard stood strait up ready for any orders from the queen.

She crushes the scouter in her hand, growling."The bastard thinks he could just run away. Hide behind his toy guards and little soilders, while I deal with a great deal of crisis. One that could kill us all-ONE WORSE THAN FRIEZA-HIS OLDER BROTHER!!!!" She threw down the scouter and blows it into pieces.

Not satisfied with the distruction of the scouter, she then blasts away five animals in her garden not caring if she hits another Saiyan.

The guard stood behind her starring in horror."My . . . .la-lady? What are your orders?"

She tries to calm down, taking deep breathes "Get me something sweet-no-get me a lot of that dark colored chocolate. . . . .**NOW!!!!!**" She shouts in anger and rage at the guard. He rushes off following her orders.

Meanwhile the young prince finds something in the shadows. . .something . . . . purple?

* * *

The creature looks sort of a giant lizard and horse, except for a few creature has a white armored chest, tail tip,and head-the rest its body is purple. The head was a shape of a lizard with the top part of it's head covered in white armor and spiking back like horns while the bottom part of the head and neck were not covered. The body was in a shape of a horse with the white armor covering only his chest and back. Its legs were strong, long, purple and its feet were hook-clawed as a lizards. Its tail was purple,lizard like and covered in armor only at the tip. Above all else the prince never seen such a creature, but took in awe at its-HIS body structure. Perfect.

For combat.

The huge creature lays in the shadows, resting. His lower half of his body was twisting to his side. His long tail flowing up and down along the ground, creating movements of waves. Head resting on his forelegs and hindlegs lays side to side, one on top.

Vegeta couldn't help but stare in wonder._Where did it come from? How long has it been here? What is it?_ A thousand questions went through his mind. Until suddenly interrupted.

"May I help you?" The creature opens his eyes and turns his head at the boy directly.

The young prince smiles."You want to play a game? You want to go hunting with me? what's your name?"The princes walks up to the creature and then sits next to him.

"Hm? Uhh, I'm might be in the mood to play games. I may feel like going hunting later on and my name is Cooler. Yours?" Cooler sits up more by rising his head up to the boy.

"I'm Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans!" He stated proudly, puffing up his chest to show superiority.

"A prince. You must be king Vegeta's son, his first born."

"Yep. That's me." He smiles more.

"Alright, prince. If we play a game and I win you'll have to wash and feed me, but if I lose I'll teach you a new move or technique. Deal?" He asks hoping the prince took the bait.

"Deal! No one could be me, for I'm prince of all Saiyans!"

"Alright. Have you ever played tag before?"

"Yes."

"O'kay . . . ." He gets up slowly, stands on all fours, lefts his claw and taps him on the prince's chest". . your it." He heads off farther into the garden, into the deepest and darkest parts. "C'mon, I thought no one could beat you at a game of tag."

The prince sat confused at what had transpired, he realised what happened, then gets up and chases Cooler. The game of tag has begun."I'm gonna get you!! Ready or not here I come!!"

Cooler runs through a secret tunnel way that leads to the outside of the palace and towards the wilderness. And with Vegeta tagging along, not noticing the passage way, he follows Cooler into the wilderness.

* * *

YEAH!!! I finnished my first chapter of Cooler &Vegeta - but don't worry. You have to wait to get to the good part. I may get there in the next two chap.s so keep reading and enjoy the the story or my other stories.

LATERS!!!**.**


	2. The Wilds

"Alrrright!" said Tony the Tiger."Here is another chapter for you fans out there! Read and ENJOY! And remember; WE ARE TIGERS!"

Thank you Tony ...yeah... here's the next chapee for you ... he already said it.

ENJOY!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hey, Tony! Do this for me.

"O'kay. Lykeans, also known as (beep), does not own Dragonball Z or anything of it except for this fanfic."

Thank you ... Tony ... -_-' ..... *whispers* try not to say my name next time.

* * *

**MY SOULMATE**

It was dark. Stars lights up the sky as the moon doesn't exists for the night. Wild animals from afar could be heard in the surrounding darkness. Trees whispers with their shaking leaves and moans with their creeking bark. Movements of nightly predators couldn't be seen, but heard.

And of all the things that creeps in the night, the young prince isn't instincts shows him the way through the forest. His mind focuses on the target ahead, running through thick and thin parts of the forest.

The game of tag hasn't ended yet.

Cooler trots in a steady pace, not losing the young prince behind. Deeper into the forest, farther away from the palace, looking into the darkness. He looks behind and stops. His senses searches for the young prince.

Vegeta hides in a tree once he catches up to Cooler. He readies his position to ambush his prey; crouching, steady breathing, and focus. Cooler looks around for the prince, but spot nothing in the darkness. Vegeta attacks as Cooler's attention turns away from Vegeta. Cooler fazes. Vegeta lands, looks around, then sits, close his eyes and pouts.

The young prince shouts,"That's no fair! I haven't touch you once since we started!"

Cooler jumps down from a tree he was hiding in, smiling."Does that mean I win? Or you want to take a break and eat from chasing me all day?"

The young prince cheers,"Yay! Food! Food, food, food, ..." He repeats jumps, laughs, and runs in circles around Cooler.

Cooler sighs and stares at the chibi running around him, like a moon orbiting around a planet. After the tenth circulation, he lifts his tail at the chibi's height, making the chibi run into it, falling on his ass and whimpering in pain. Cooler only chuckles at him.

Vegeta's eyes become watery and holds his hand on the pain on his forehead."It's not funny. that really hurts you know. Ow. Why did you do that?"

Cooler walks off and says,"Aren't you suppose to take beatings like that? Suck it up, _SAI~YAN._"

The young prince stands up and shouts,"That's prince to you!" He takes his hand off his forehead, revealing a bleeding scrape.

Cooler stops, turns to look at the chibi, and sees the damage."I know a place we could stay at for the night. Come. I have to fix that injury."

Cooler leads Vegeta deeper into the woods, at least more than a thousand miles away from the palace, from any civilization. As they walk, the young prince's senses turns towards his surroundings, hearing the noises of the darkness. Growling. Howls. Roars. Creekings. Whispers of the wind. He gets closer to Cooler, shivering.

Cooler felt the chibi touching his tail. He looks at the prince in the corner of his eye, seeing him shivering and hugging his sides."Get on my back. We could get their faster." Cooler stops and bends down a little.

The young prince straddles him and hugs his neck, collecting the body heat from Cooler. Cooler takes off in full speed, making the young prince hugging harder. The pace he ran felt as though he was flying, but could hear his foot steps as he goes.

Trot. Trot. Trot. Jump. Trot. Trot. Trot. Trot.

He continues to run strait forward, until he reaches a river. He then turns, running the opposite direction of the rivers flow. Ahead, at the end of the river, is a giant waterfall, reflecting the stars of the night sky. The waterfall flows down at least fifty feet, ending at the bottom in a load roar, and sprinkling millions of tiny water drops, creating mist. Cooler jumps one last time on a boulder in the middle of the river and then fazes into the cave hidden behind the waterfall.

Cooler walks deeper into the cave. He stops at, or what looks like, a bed."Here." Vegeta gets off of Cooler."Lay on this mat until I come back." The chibi sits on the mat." Don't leave this cave, or wonder off anywhere. Just stay here and rest." Cooler fazes.

The young prince lays down on the mat, felling the warmth and squishy comfort. He yawns and falls into a deep slumber.

A hissing and rattling sound wakes the prince. He immediately jumps up against the cave wall, as he eyes a giant baskilist. The prince sucks in his fear and hits the beast with a ki blast. The blast didn't do anything, not even made the serpent flinct. Vegeta runs for his life. The serpent whips his tail in front of Vegeta, stopping him in his tracks.

The serpent coils around the young prince, straggling him in its tight grip. A rib cracks."AAAAAAAAHHH!!" He screams,"Cooler! HELP ME!! COOOOOLER!!!" Another rib cracks, following by two others."**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!**"

Cooler hears the cry of Vegeta's voice."Oh,no." He grabs his huntings and takes off.

The serpent hovers above the limp prince. It opens its mouth wide and swallows its prey whole, coacking its head back to push his meal down further to his stomach. Cooler fazes inside the cave to see the serpent swallowing the young prince.

"Vegeta!" He attacks the serpent, digging his claws into its flesh and tearing its throut out with his teeth.

The serpent cries in horrorifing pain, trying to shake off Cooler. The serpent bashes Cooler onto the cave's wall, successfully getting him off, and tries to get away. Cooler gets on his feet, grabs the serpent's tail by his teeth, flings it onto the cave's wall, pinns down the serpent's head, and guts it, spilling out all its intestines and Vegeta along with it. The serpent cries one last time and dies.

Cooler grabs Vegeta and tears off the muscles surrounding him. He picks him up and lays him on the mat, taking off his clothing and other items off, leaving the prince completely naked. Cooler gently places his hand on the prince's ribs, feeling bumps of broken bones and misplaced flesh.

Cooler looks at Vegeta's face."Huh. He's still breathing." Cooler goes deeper inside the cave, getting a bag full of herbs, and returns back to Vegeta. He digs through the bag, searching. "Come on. Its got be to be some left from last time." He grabs one herb out of the bag, after another, hoping to find what he's searching for. He finds it at the bottom fo the bag. "Ha! I knew I had some left."

The herb was a eight, curling, blue peddle-thorned flower. Its stem is cover in thorns, as well as the leaves. The flower was in full bloom, spreading open its thorned-peddles and glittering like diamonds. The structure was like a blend of a lily and a rose.

Cooler takes a closer look at the flower, checking for any mold."Clean." He cuts the off part of the bottom stem with his claws, places the flower aside and squeeses the liquid out of the cut stem onto Vegeta's open head wound."That should do it. Now I just have to wait three hours." He sighs and looks at Vegeta. "You're one lucky kid. Hm."

He sets up a camp fire, takes his hunted and dead baskilist, and cooks it. And as he cooks he waits for the young prince to awaken.

* * *

Wow that's a lot! Right, Tony? .... Tony?

*is hitting a joint*"Hm?"

Uhh?

"Oh, right." *hides joint* "We'rrrrrrrrrrrrre Grrrrrrreat!"

-_- You know what - never mind.


	3. Wow

Another story, yay!

"Am I getting paid for this?"

No. You are here because I said so. So, zip it and put down that blunt!

"Fine." *puts out blunt*

**Disclamer:** "She doesn't own DBZ or any selling products, which is sad by the way."

Shut it!

"What kind of fan are you?" *kicks Tony between the legs angerly* "Ahh! My fuzzes."

ENJOY!

* * *

**MY SOUL-MATE**

The sun rises over the horizon, turning the dark wilderness to a pinkish-orange color with a bright white light shining overhead. The breeze blows cooling spring fresh air and the scent of morning dew.

All seems well in the forest, except for the fact of the young prince still remaining unconcious after the serpent incident. The prince is still covered in blood, bones broken, armor destroyed, and his skin is pale as a ghost.

Cooler walks back and forth in front of the cave. Looking back at the Youmg prince every three times he walks to his left, hoping that the little chibi would wake sooner rather than later. "Ahh! hurry up and wake - open your eyes!" He walks over and stands above The young prince. "C'mon just wake up." He walks back over to the entry of the cave, comes back with a hunted dead animal, and waves it over the chibi's nose. "If you don't wake up, you won't get to eat any food. You'll have to hunt your own."

The yonug prince sits up immediately like a vampire, bites the raw meat in front of his nose and lays back down chewing on the portion of meat he grabed with his mouth. He swallows. "Could you get me some more? That was good."Cooler stares for a while at the chibi. He places the carcus at his side and grabs the chibi's tail. "Ahhh! That hurts! Let go of my tail!"

Cooler pulls the young chibi closer, making them looking at each other face-to-face."You had me worried sick. Don't be playing games like that! I thought you had died; I could've buried you alive!" He lets go of the chibi's tail and pionts his finger while scolding. "The next time you play a joke or pretend that you are dead, do that to someone who knows your trickery not me! Understand?"

Vegeta sits up, lays his arms in between his legs, and smiles. "You act just like my mother. Maybe I should call you nana instead of Cooler, hehhehhehhehheh."

Cooler mimics sarcasticly. "Ehehhehhehheh. Tell it to someone who cares - and don't you dare call me nana, it's Cooler." Cooler walks off to exit the cave, but had remembered something - something that he should've remembered sooner. "Ah, fuck!" He picks up the young prince with his tail, throws him on his back and takes off into the forest at full speed. "Why didn't you remind me sooner? Grr. Now I have to hurry up and drop you off before your parents relizes you were missing."

He charges back to the palace, taking a diagnol short-cut through the forest. He reaches to the palace's wall, leaps into the air over the trench surrounding the palace's walls, grabs onto the stone wall with his claws and climbs the rest of the way over the wall. after climbing the wall, he crawles through a secret tunnel way and ends up in the royal garden. He hides, blending in with the shrubs and other darkly colored flowers.

A few guards stands at the entries of the palace. Cooler looks around to see if he could sneek through the guards. "Mmm. There's no way of trying to sneek through without being caught. Damn!" Cooler looks back towards the chibi, but found nothing more than a empty space. "Where that little -" Giggles were heard. cooler turns his gaze to the giggles.

Vegeta was in front of the guards waving hi to them. The chibi's and palace guards conversation goes on for a while. Cooler stays in place, still blending in the garden. He decides to sit and wait for whatever happens to happen.

After their converse seem to lasts for hours, Vegeta comes back running and happily smiling. The prince moves part of the bush cooler was hinding in and says, "You can come inside. The guards says that you could come in as long as you don't destroy anything." Cooler stairs in amusement.

"Didn't they know you were missing?" Cooler stands up on all four limbs.

"Yeah! But they thought I was in the garden sleeping again, until I told them what really happened." The young prince shrugs. "Come on!" The young prince runs back to towards the palace guards and waves at them.

Cooler leaps out of the bushes and takes after the young prince, suprizing everybody in the garden. The general blocks Cooler's way to the prince, takes out a sword and stands in defense, while the other guards protects the young prince.

The general stares deadl into Cooler's eyes and shouts, "By the king, her highness and all that stands for royalty, you shall not pass nor comince no further, monster!" The general crouches into his fighting stance. "Die!" The general leaps into the air and attacks.

"No, wait! He's a friend! Don't kill him!" Vegeta shouted, but his words didn't reach to them.

Cooler smirks. He swings his tail towards the general, but was dodged. As Cooler misses,the general lunges his sword into Cooler's left hindleg. Cooler winces in pain , but continues to fight.

Cooler bring back his tail, sends his tail through the general's chest, stabbing him strait through. When the general pulls his sword out of Cooler's leg and try to cut off his tail, Cooler flings his tail, sending the general off his tail and into the palace's wall. The general coughs his last breathe and falls head first, breaking his skull on a stone as he fell onto the floor.

Cooler turns towards the other guards. "Well ... are you going to attack or just stand there, being scared shit-less?" Three guards steps forward, while two remain behind by the young prince's 's face showed frieghtening amusement, evilly smiling, showing every white sharp tooth in his mouth. "Do you even know who you are fucking with?"

"Yeah, a four-legged freak that's going to be laying face dead in the next few seconds, that's who!" One of the guards spoke out.

Cooler force his body to stand on two legs. "Then be prepared, because there's no going back."

* * *

Oh,no! An evil cliff-hanger! .

"Funny."

Shut-up and do as you're told, yoou sorry excuse for a tiger!

"Ah, fine! As long as you quit your bitching! If you like you can review or send questions. She also can't answer every review either because she is having problems with her computer or she gets lost and don't know what to do, which happens every time-might I add. But enjoy other stories if you like; it's under her name. Just click 'Lykeans', scroll down and you are there. There are-"

Waoh, woah,woahwoahwoah, wait a minute. Give me this. *snatches script out of Tony's hand* You suppose to read the highlighted ones!

"But they are all high lighted to me."

What are you on this time?

"Angel dust." *Takes another whiff and coughs*"Good shit."

O.M.G.! Anyways ... -_-

LATERZ!


	4. Heart broken

Hello once again! I know, I know ... I took too long to come up with another chapter. But look! We are all busy and ... you know what if you don't like the fact I'm busy with other things and you read my stories then get _over IT!_

^_^ Anywho ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I finnally own DBZ/GT items, yay!

* * *

**MY SOUL-MATE**

Cooler's body shifts, trembling, swelling and shrinking, transforming. Claws shortening, torso growing bigger, legs becoming straiter and shorter, and head becoming rounder. His giagantic lizard like body transforms -or shifts - into that of a being.

As Cooler's body finishes, he flexes his hands open and close. "I haven't been in this form in a long time. Too long." He looks at the palace guards, walking slowly. "Now for you. Should your death be slow ... or _slower_." He says, slowly ending his words of a cold threat.

Vegeta shoves pass through the guards. "Stop it! No more fighting! That's an order!" Vegeta walks closer to Cooler and stops before him. He looks at the lizard friend he once knew as he is now a towering man - compared to the chibi's height. "Don't do this. Your - your my friend, aren't you? Cooler?"

Cooler crosses his arms across his chest, leans closer into eye level with the chibi and looks at the him with a blank expressionless face. "I don't care about friendship. You are nothing but a play toy compared to me. For I am Cooler, son of king Cold, and ultimate fighter in the universe. You are nothing but a mere monkey to me. Hm. The royal prince of all monkeys. So save your fellings for someone who cares, Mongrel." Cooler glares evil daggers into the young prince.

Vegeta felt his heart ripped, torn into pieces, blasted severeal times and spat on. As this was the first time he was ever betraded, and it hurted more than he could ever imagen. He casts his eyesight down, hiding his entire face with his bangs. He takes a few steps back slowly, then runs, retreating into the palace, and slaming the doors shut as he enter.

Cooler and the rest of the guards stands there, staring at where the young prince was last standing. The guardsmen looks back at Cooler and returns back at their posts, while others cleans the dead and reports to the queen of the incident.

"Moooooooom!" Vegeta cries out, running into her bedroom and leaps into her arms as she was preparing herself for the night's festival. The festival of the Lengendary Super-Saiyan.

"What is it?" She asks as her son as he cries onto her royal feasting gown. "Tell me. What has made you cry? They shall pay dearly for their actions." She pulls her son away from her chest, combs her fingers through his hair gently, cuddles him in his arms and kisses his forehead. "Who, son? Who?"

Vegeta wipes his tears and keeps his sight down cast. He says his name slowly, in a soft whisper-like tone. "Cooler." He looks up at his mother's face, keeping his head down. "He's out in the royal garden."

As he looks at his mother her face changes from simple happiness, to expressionless, to a worrying look, and finally stopping at what-the-fuck-did-you-do-and-have-you-gone-insane kind of look. She tries to disguse her emotions with a fake smile. "I'll go to this Cooler person and you stay here until I come back, O'kay." He nods his head.

He could see the terror in her eyes, like the time when he first met Freiza face to face. Her body trembling, skin turning paler, shakey voice, and you could here her heart pounding through her chest loudly, just constantly excellerating. But this she is showing, just by the mentioning of his name [Cooler], allows the young prince to see what fear truely looks like. It's unbelievable, especially when it's coming from his mother. She was known as the most feared person on this planet, blowing a temper wherever she goes, shouting at the top of her lungs, hell sometimes even the king was afraid of his own mate.(Just like Bulma ;) But if she was afraid of someone, then that person should be the most fearful being in the entire universe - no, a monster.

The queen slowly picks up her son under his armpits, places he on to her side, leaves towards the door and closes it quietly. The young prince was left alone in his parents' bedroom.

"Wahhh! Waaaah! ..." Well except for Tarble, Vegeta's younger brother. Tarble was only a year old - well, about to be in the next two (Saiyan) weeks. "Mimy, Mimy! A'ba mimy!"

Tarble's saying of 'milk' was always driving Vegeta crazy. "Speak clearly, you stupid newborn!" Vegeta walks over to his brother's giant craddle. A craddle that could hold Nappa's fat ass, thought the young prince. Vegeta looks at his younger brother sideways and he looks back at him with tears beginning to swell up, just asking - no, begging for some food. "What?" He demanded.

Tarble points at their mother's dresser, right where she keeps milked breast milk. "Mimy. Broba, mimy." Vegeta looks from his brother at the stored milk, and back at his brother, then back at the stored milk again. "Mama, ki da mimy up deah."

Vegeta lifts an eyebrow and crosses his arms. "You are too smart for your own good, you know? But what's more amazing is that I could understand you, even though our parents could not."

"Mimy! Ib wa mimy, broba!" Tarble grew impatient.

"Fine, I'll get it." Vegeta flies over to the top of the dresser (since he's too short to reach), grabs the bottled milk, flies over to Tarble and gives it to him. "Here, are you happy now?"

Tarble sucks on it for a while and then responds to his older brother's question. "Beb. Ib wawa go deba beb." Tarble climbs over the crib's railing and grabs onto Vegeta with one arm and both legs wrapped around his arm. He points to his parents' bed with the bottle. "Beb."

"Will you remain silent for the rest of the day if I take you to the bed?" Vegeta demands more than asks. Tarble nods his head and giggles as Vegeta carries him in one arm and walks over to the bed. Vegeta places Tarble on their parents' bed and gets on it himself, right next to Tarble. "Now go to sleep, so I can too."

Tarble crawls over into Vegeta's lap and cuddles against him, tail wrapping around his legs tightly. "Nih, broba."

Vegeta couldn't help but sigh and say, "Night, Tarble." They both rest, hugging each other with warmth and comfort, falling into an ambyss of deepslumber.

* * *

There you happy now.-_-

LATERZ!


	5. Birthday, part1

**My Soulmate**

**(Brithday part 1)**

"My prince! My prince - wait!" A Saiyan maid runs, out of the palace to catch up to Vegeta. "My prince, you're not suppose to leave the palace grounds when your parents are away. Its too dangerous." The maid tries to convince the prince.

Vegeta give the maid an evil, dangerous looking glare as a warning. "Leave me be woman! I have no time to deal with your pestering." As Vegeta walks up the gate, the maid runs in front of him.

Vegeta stops and looks up at the maid. as short as he is, being looked down upon by one of his subjects ticked him off. Ever sinced Cooler had thrown him down like a rag doll, verbally, everything has seem to make the prince angry-no matter what it was. The happy attitude he used to adorn was no longer there. Usually the prince always acts his age while in a happy mood, but becomes more matured when he faces danger, enemies, or when he's just plain mad. After the events of disappearing, near death experience, new and harder fighting lessons in advance training, as well as harsh punishments from his father several times since the past three Saiyan months life has been nothing but hell for the young prince.

"Now, now, prince." The maid uses **his** real voice. "The king has instruct me to make sure you stay," he pauses and points both fingers to the ground, leaning over the prince and casting a shadow,"here." He smiles, knowing full well what the prince will do next.

Characteristically, Vegeta's tail ruffles out as well as his hair, along with every indication of his body, being angry. "Move you ... cheap trash-hell-of-a-tranny! I will not be govern by a breeder male just because my father said so!"

Since the past ten decades, females has been steedily decreasing in numbes. As nature stepped in, as it always does, a new type of a genderise 'species' had just came into existance. Male breeders. The discovery of male breeders was - not by scientists, but by King Vegeta's cousin. Vladmir. Vladmir's boy lover (because the Saiyan is still a 'pup') had shown the signs of pregnancy and given birth to twins about three years ago.

The discovery of male breeders was astronomical, yet it was kept a secret. The king had spent time, money, and effort on doing check-ups and procedures of who and which male was a breeder or not. Turns out that male breeders has been coming out of thrid-class ranking Saiyans. Because of these discoveries, new respect of the third-class male breeders hes put them between the rankings of royalty and the elite. That and a new law, stating that no breeder is to be harmed or those who did shall be severely punished by re-movement of the appendage.

To have your tail removed is nothing more than disgrace, in which puts you lower than a slave.

The maid goes back using his girly voice again. "How about I make a deal with you?" The maid squats all the way down to Vegeta's height. "You play a game of 'Divide and Conquer' wit me. "If I win you have to play princess with me, but if you win I'll let you go - o'kay?" The maid giggled.

"Fine!" The prince marches back into the palace. He mumbles under his breath, "If only the bastard wasn't a breeder, I woud've - grr." His tail slashes more wildly around. The maid follows Vegeta all the way to the fine dining room and pulls out the board game as Vegeta sits at the table and made himself comfortable.

As the game was being set up, vegeta turns his head towards the doorway he came through no too long ago. Someone knocks on the door. Vegeta exhales harshly, closes his eyes, and listens to what's happening on the other side of the door. "My lord, are you in there?" Nappa. "A 'special' guest has arrived and wishes to see you." The word guest was a bit harsh.

Vegeta mumbles 'hurry up' to the maid. "Come in." Nappa opens the door and stands off to the side as he did so. "The king isn't here, but you are welcome to make yourself comfortable." Vegeta, still with his eyes closed, said these word accordingly to what his father had told him to say.

"My, my. Are you that bored, dear prince? Isn't today your birthday?" Vegeta says nothing, but opens hiss eyes just slightly. "No one should be bored on their birthday, especially those that're royal." Frieza said as he sits himself at the tables across from the prince. Vegeta closes his eyes again, trying not to reveal too much of his emotions to 'him'.

After a little moment of silence, for once in his life, he didn't mind Frieza in his presence. Almost comfortable, just as long he wasn't doing anything sneaky. To not to seem rude vegeta replies, "I did not mean to put it out on you. I'm just - I want freedom."

Usually Vegeta would pick on Frieza with sarcasm, but decided not against it, as he wasn't in the mood for 'childish' games. "Awe - poor little prince." Frieza watches the maid still preparing the board game. "Stuck in such a huge castle with nothign to do, but to play with your servants. How depressing." Frieza gently caresses the maid's smooth hair.

Vegeta studies Frieza's words, then opens his eyes in realization. He plans too harm the maid for fun, he thought. knowing full well what Frieza is capable of he redirects the discusion, changing the subject. "Maybe the Lord wants to play a game with me?" Vegeta uses Frieza's title to gain most of his attention. "Along with a bet, I propose."

Both Frieza and Vegeta smirk. "Very well. If I win, I want you to wear a pretty pink frilly dress and skip around the entire planet - in public." Sick bastard! It's no different than playing princess with the maid, except for it being in public, Vegeta thought. "If you win, I'll grant freedom out of this 'prison'."

Vegeta only heard 'freedom' and forgot everything else. "It's a deal." They shook hands firmly, then waited for the cards to be dealt.

Once the cards were dealt, the game had begun.


	6. Birthday, part2

**My Soulmate**

(Birthday part 2)

The game of 'Divide and Conquer' against Frieza did not fit well at the beginning of the game, but in the end he'd won. As the maid puts away the board game, Vegeta and Frieza leaves the room and walks down the halls of the palace towards the gates. "Well, I didn't expect a game against you would be so challenging, yet quite so fun. Tell me, how you learned such combinations." Frieza smirks.

Vegeta returns a smirk of his own. "Between you and me, I learn it from a couple of slaves and third-class bums, especially those of older age." Vegeta thinks back on how he first ran into a couple of elders playing the board game and started playing out of curiosity.

"Such people play these such games?" Frieza hovers beside Vegeta with enlightening want for more knowledge. "Please, do tell."

"Almost everyone on Vegetasei knows how to play. It's a knowledgeable way for our race to develop a 'common' knowledge of tactics and advanced mental skill." Vegeta continues to think on back to the elder and his grandchild. They were from a long blood line of third-class Saiyans, but somehow that old man became an elite warrior as well did his grandson. How strange these things happen, thought Vegeta.

"How interesting, I never thought of it that way." Frieza's voice brings Vegeta back to the present. Nothing was said after that, but the young prince had a bad felling that he had said too much, or had given out important information.

The market place, filled with merchant Saiyans as well as other various races of alien species, few thieves, cheaters, secrets, and much liveliness. Getting past the palace guards wasn't a hard task, but deciding weather or not to buy something of your interest was a really tough task. If there was any thing he'd really learned from the maid was that you should always be careful on how you spend your money, rich, royalty, or not. Vegeta learned that lesson the hard way when he flashed out his money in public and got pit-pocketed in the next second.

The prince had a weakness when it came to clothes. Usually he wears only spandex, until that time when he was first introduced to the outside world; the maid's idea, of course. He had the luxury enjoyment of the feeling of cotton, leather, the 'elastic band', and silk on his skin. Once on or in his hands, there was no stopping him of completing his 'comfortable passion' for clothes. Yes - they were cheap, some-what plain looking, and breakable (to Saiyans), but it beats wearing spandex your entire life as though they were the only existing clothing in the universe. Ridding up where the sun don't shine, shows too much of the body, and gets annoying as you take them off as well as you put them back on.

Vegeta walks over to the merchant selling blue thick clothing. The Saiyan keeps shouting, "Jeans, jeans, come get your jeans ... Comfortable as cotton, yet fashionable. Different styles, different sizes and shapes..." Vegeta looks over to the fabrics. He gets closer and sniffs them (a Saiyan thing), picks a pair of pants up and rubs his cheek against it. It was a bit rough, yet soft as cotton. Vegeta places down the pants and spots the design on the pairs of pants next to the on he had picked up. There were dead roses stitched on the pockets with a picture of a snake on the right pants' leg. Vegeta looks around more and not only sees more pants with designs, but forms; hats, pants, shorts, boots, bracelets, shirts, jackets, bags, purses, and so on. Each item had different patterns and designs; torn, embroidered, ripped, dyed, stained, bleached, splattered, faded, etc.

Before getting a headache from seeing the various items of jeans, Vegeta turns his attention to the merchant. "Excuse me." The Saiyan looks around, and then looks down at the prince. "How much do these cost?"

The Saiyan merchant blinks, then rubs his eyes as he gazed more at Vegeta. "M-my prince! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you was here. Uh..." The merchant fumbles around and stumbles behind the bench. As the merchant fixes himself and nearly makes a complete fool of himself, other gather around and begins to gossip and gasp as they spot the prince shopping for 'normal' clothes. The merchant nervously laughs and coughs. "What is it that interests you, sire?" Vegeta couldn't blame the man as he was only a citizen, not a soldier. Regular Saiyans don't get to see the royal Vegeta family as much as the warriors do - not that there was many of them.

Vegeta looks back at the pants he saw earlier next it the ones he picked up. "I like the ones with the embroidered snake."

The merchant walks over to the pants and unfolds them to reveal the entire design. The snake was not only on the leg, but its entire body curled up the leg, over to the other side and down the other leg. The snake was clearly a rattle snake. "Uh - my prince." The prince looks up to the merchant. "These are for girls." Vegeta's face glows of a light pink color on his cheeks. "If you want, I could show you the men clothing. There's one just like this, but with more...gore."

The prince evilly smiled at this. "Show me." He demanded.

The merchant walks into the back and flies up to the top shelf and takes down a pair of black pants. He flies back down and unfolds the jeans to reveal the design. It was a cobra with blood dripping from its fangs, coiled around the pants as the same way the last one was, and red stains were in patterns of blood like splatters. "Would you like to try these on, sire?"

"Yes, I think I would." Vegeta takes the pants and goes to the back. After a few minute, the prince comes back out with nothing else on except for the pants. "Hm?" He struggles with the pants, pulling them up and over his waist.

The merchant looks from his other customers to the prince. "Is there something wrong?" The merchant ask kindly.

"They're not staying at the waist." The merchant walks up to the prince and kneels down. He cuffs the pants, buckles the belt to where they hold the pants, straightens the legs out and yanks them down to the point where - it seems odd. The young prince observes the pants on him and looks at the merchant awkwardly, as though the guy was crazy. "Why are they below the waist?"

The merchant looks away, towards the lady customers, and fidgets with his hands. He hears the ladies in the background giggling and gossiping, pointing finger to him and the prince. No doubt they were talking about them. "I-it's the fashion, sire." The merchant nervously sweets as gazed sideways to the prince. "They are baggy pants." The merchant looks away again in fear. Fear that the prince may punish him.

Vegeta walks over to a mirror and poses in front of it. Turning his body side to side, and final sees turns all the way to see his back. "I'll take them." He looks at the dumbfounded merchant. "They come in outfit, right?" The merchant smile and guides the prince to the far back of his shop, pointing, examining, and teaching the prince about the styles of clothes.

As the sun sets, Vegeta walks leisurely back to the palace, with Frieza and his henchmen following behind, carrying loads of clothing on his back in bags. Vegeta, as proud as he is, sticks up his chest, feeling as though he completed another 'comfortable passion' task. "Well-if I would've known, I'd say you're quite the shopper, dear prince." Frieza said relaxingly while leaning back in his hover seat. "You make me feel as though I should've got something for myself."

Vegeta stops and looks back at Frieza. "I'm sorry, would you like to go back?"

Frieza holds his hand up and shakes it. "There no need. I could go tomorrow." Frieza hovers past the prince, and continues towards the palace gates. "Besides, isn't today _your_ birthday?" Vegeta smirks and continues his way as well towards the palace.

Frieza may be evil, but he's good company, Vegeta thought.

As they made it half back to the gates, fireworks goes off in the distance in the opposite direction of the sun.


End file.
